lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryuko Matoi
Ryūko Matoi (纏 流子 Matoi Ryūko?) is the daughter of Isshin Matoi and the main protagonist of Kill la Kill. She transferred to Honnōji Academy searching for the twin of her red Scissor Blade and the person who used it to murder her father. It is later revealed that she had supposedly died after a failed experiment to fuse her with Life Fibers and that she is the younger daughter of Ragyō Kiryūin and sister of Satsuki Kiryūin. Appearance Ryūko is a eighteen year-old girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. Her outfit coming into the series is a simple white shirt with a red ribbon tie, a black miniskirt, white sneakers, and a black & white jacket with rolled up sleeves. During her childhood, she wore a red collared shirt with a white skirt and white shoes. Her clothing is later replaced by Senketsu, a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt (Senketsu's upper jaw) is a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes is tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as Senketsu's left "eye." Senketsu's right eye is covered by a black "eyepatch" with an X-shaped scratch over it (perhaps emulating her father's right eyepatch). Her skirt (Senketsu's lower jaw) is held up by suspenders attached to a belt. Aikurō Mikisugi later provides her with a Seki Tekkō (赤手甲?, lit. "Red Gauntlet"), a red, finger-less, left-handed glove with a built-in syringe designed for Ryūko to conveniently draw blood and feed it to Senketsu. Ryūko's appearance changes further when using Life Fiber Synchronize with Senketsu. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. When Ryūko wears Senketsu Kisaragi, Senketsu's eyepatch is broken, revealing his hidden eye, his color scheme changes to reddish orange and yellow, the head piece becomes more elaborate like a rabbit's ears, yellow energy bands form a skirt that looks like jaws around Ryūko's waist and her hair becomes blond. Personality Ryūko has a relatively simple personality: fierce and stubborn. She fears little, which is demonstrated when she directly and disrespectfully addresses Satsuki Kiryūin, demanding that her questions be answered, and when she fights Takaharu Fukuroda even though she is clearly overpowered. Later on she is shown to be quite embarrassed when she is forced to fight in Senketsu's very revealing alternate form, though she overcomes her embarrassment in Episode 3 showing that while she is not afraid of fighting to her death, she is somewhat self-conscious. She shows fierce determination in finding her father's killer. Her stubbornness was taken up to ridiculous levels when she managed to free herself from Ragyō's mind control by merely punching herself. This same episode, however, has one of few demonstrations of shock on her part, when Ragyō defeats Satsuki, rips out Ryūko's heart and reveals to be her mother. Appearances Ryuko doesn’t make any big story appearances in the Fighters of Lapis series, although seeing as Raygo has been revealed to be a villain in Fighters of Lapis 5, it’s possible she might. Fighters of Lapis 4 Ryuko Matoi appears in Fighters of Lapis 4 as a newcomer, hailing from the Kill La Kill series. At the time, only four episodes had been complete, so her moveset is based off mainly using her scissor blade and Senketsu to attack. Fighters of Lapis 5 Fighters of Lapis 6 Grand Theft Gumball The Battle for Tomorrowland Mysterious Seven Project BEYOND LAPIS Her world as well as Mako and Satsuki appear in BEYOND Lapis in Series 3. Moveset Standard Mode *'Standard Special: Scissor Blade Slice' - A quick slice from the scissor blade. *'Side Special: Life Fibers' - life Fibers flow out of Ryuko and attack anyone near her. She can still move while the Life Fibers move around. *'Up Special: Scissor Lift' - Ryuko puts the scissor blade on the ground and jumps off the handle. This can also be preformed in air. *'Down Special: Transform' - Ryuko transforms into her Kamui Senketsu form. Kamui Senketsu *'Standard Special: Crater Punch' - A high-powered punch. If lands on a opponent, Ryuko will throw them to the ground and leave them trapped in a crater. *'Side Special: Precussion Blast' - A high powered sound projectile that creates tons of knockback. *'Up Special: Kamui Jump' - Ryuko jumps very high into the air. *'Down Special: Transform' - Ryuko goes back to standard form. Super Move: Berserk Mode - The Kamui iniates a bunch of high powered attacks at random. Ryuko can still move but she must get close to opponents to cause damage. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Kill La Kill Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project Category:Fighters of Lapis Category:Characters with Multiple Movesets